dip,in,suace go's rouge !
by brutalman69
Summary: what happens when dipper finds an old store in the woods? BTW this is not a copy of fatboy 313, i wrote this idea first and we settled it all out on PM
1. dipper drinks!

authors note  
im doing something different than regular show for once  
im doing GRAVITY FALLS!  
and as i see this idea has never been done before so catch ya on da flip side yo!

dipper was walking threw the woods one day, just goofing off. and out of nowhere he saw an old abandoned conveinent store. so knowing him he decided to check it out. he walked threw the old rusty push doors and got gagged from a spinning cloud of dust. *Cough* *cough*  
ughh what the-?, he looked across the counter to see a radio playing the local stations from town square.

I KNOW A SECRET DOWN AT UNCLE TOMS CABIN OH YEAH!

Dipper wasent a big fan of rock music but he got into it as he started head nodding and foot tapping in unison to the songs rythem. He wondered if this place still had power, so he flipped the switch to the lights, and sure enough it started walking around untill he came across the isle that stated BOOSE in big letters. he figured ehh what the hell? ill just do a "taste test" real quick...  
Back at the mystery shack, mable was laying on her bed at about half past midnight talking on her phone to grenda.  
OHH I KNOOOOOOWWW HE IS SO CUUUUTE! uh huh ya? NO way EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! She squeeld. oh ok alright well ill talk to you tomarrow. Mable then locked her phone ending the call. Just then none other then dipper flys threw the door of the bedroom. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA wwhatssh up sis? dipper then faceplants on the ground.

WOAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

Dipper then got up and started babiling like an idiot. HAHAHA i umm was taste testing! Mable wasnt dumb tho, right away she could smell whisky on dippers breath.  
Hey dipper? do you mind climbing up this latter?  
Dipper just broke out laughing and got to the 2ed step and fell on his ass still laughing. Oh shit! HAHAHAHA!  
God damn it dipper.


	2. dipper rebels

authors note  
so to get the gist of this bullshit, I wrote the original bad boy dipper k? so another words this is my story not fatboy 313's K!?

(rend) well shit guess your fucked now!

(brutalman69) go fuck yourself! k? cause i talked to fatboy313 and he could give a shit!

(rend) hmm hmm hey? when are you going to start regular show fiction again?

(brutalman69) soon bitch ...soon

(rend) enjoy!

dipper woke up on the floor with an extreme hangover and no clothes to be found. "shit...ughhh". he got up and went over to his dresser. when he was about to reach for his cargo shorts when he doubled over in pain grasping his stomach." ughhh" then he collapsed to his nees and screamed. "ughhh!" he stoped screaming and looked up with an evil grin. dipper had blood red eyes and sharpened teeth. he got up and walked to his bedroom door in his underwear. like in synch, mabel had opened the door as dipper was about to grab the door knob. " DIPPER! why did you come home drunk last night? how did you find your way? how did yo even obtain alc-" mable was cut off as dipper had wraped his lips around hers and stuck his tong into the back of her thought. mable went wide eyed and froze in shock. dipper pulled off and said " there better?" in a sarcastic tone. mable just fell on her back and dipper stepped over her. when he got down stairs robbie had been leaning at the gift shop counter treeting wendy like shit. "what do you want squirt? whoah dude! put on some pants!" robbie said with glazed eyes. "oh me? i want you TOO FUCK OFF!" wendy was shocked at dipers outburst and coverd her mouth with wide eyes. robbie looked pissed and balled up his fists, he drawed back when dipper had already slugged him upside the head. robbie fell flat on his ass with an already swelling black eye. dipper then took robbies coat and pants and through them on. wendy still in aww could only stair at dipper as he was reaching through his jacket pockets and found sunglasses. dipper slid them on with ease. he put his hand on the counter and hosted himself over the top of it untill he was right in front of wendy. dipper grabed her ass with one hand and with the other he moved her hand from her mouth and locked lips. at first she was still struck but actually closed her eyes and kissed back. he opened his mouth and gained entree to hers with his toung. he finally pulled back for air . dipper then raised his sunglasses to wink at her. then rested them back on his nose and vaulted back over the counter. he walked out the door nonchlontly like nothing happened. when he got outside he walked over to his grunkles cadiliac and hoped in through the window.

authors note  
(rend) CLIFFHANGER BITCHES!


	3. dipper fights

as dipper sat in his grunkles cadilac he thought, " how the hell am i gonna start this?" he then reached down in robbies sweat shirt pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife. "Sweet!" he mutered out. then dipper fliped one end around the back of his palm, twirled it, and grasped both handles between his fingers. he took the new claimed knife and jamed it through the key hole. he twisted his palm, starting the car. once the car was started, dipper pulled the handle above the steering wheel and put it in forward, then floored it, screetching his tires flying out of the yard.

while driving, dipper took a sharp right around a corner and plunged the cadilac threw downtown. he slowed down once he got to a gothic/punk store. dipper then pulled up infront of another car and put it into park. he went inside and right away the store owner looked up from his magazeine, he looked at dipper with skeptical eyes. dipper then went over and bought a braclet, leather vest, and a new hoodie. when he walked out he had turned from the cute little 12 year old to the shive you in the kidney 13 year old. he went back over to his newly founded car and tried to start it, but, to no advail it wouldent start. so he pulled the butterfly knive out of the ignition hole, flipped it over, and stuck it in his pocket.

walking down the street, dipper found a couple of teens leaning against the wall in the ally. he turned his head to the teens and saw that they had a small bag of weed. dipper turned his head back and kept walking. they saw him and imediatly started following him. when they got to the end of the block they finally decided to take dippers shoulder and spin him around. dipper stood there and looked up at the teens, "look, i can see you too are dumb dumber versions of brokeback mountain, but, im not interested." dipper spat. the teens crouched too his level and said " money, phone, now." dipper droped his smile and frowned. he got up in their face and raised his sunglasses " you really wanna fuck with me buddie?" dipper spat with venom in his voice. the one of the teens socked dipper in the face, breaking his sunglasses. " YOU FUCK." dipper yelled. then he flipped the bailsong around his palm, twirled it,grabbed the handle, and drove it into the first teens knee. the teen screamed and fell to the ground on his back, while the other grabbed dippers shoulder " HEY, KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME." then he drew back and slugged the secound teen in the face, knocking him out cold. dipper then walked over to the first teen who was still screaming his head off. he raeched into his pocket and pulled out the teen's wallet. he saw his name was richerd. " hmm, next time, i expect more manners from you, dick." he threw the wallet into the street and said " this is mine..." and pulled out the bailsong from his leg. which sent him on an even bigger screaming fit. dipper then walked over twords the teens head, lifted his boot, and slammed it down on his head , smashing his head like a watermelon.

12:00, mystery shack.

mable was talking on her phone when CRASH! a brick had been sent through the window, scaring the shit out of mable. she put down the phone and pulled out her grappling hook, aiming it at the window. then dippers half gloves appeared in the window. hoisting himself upward, dipper grunted swinging his legs over, facing mabel. "hiya sweets, ya miss me?" mabel put her grappling hook down and looked at him with a horrified expression on her face. "DIPPER!?, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ?!." and with that dipper droped to the floor, he walked past his sister and over to the door. dipper turned the grip in the middle of the knob over, locking it. then he walked back to mabel and said " ive been out." then grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close, and locked lips with mabel. at first mabel tried pushing away, but her body gave into her as she started blending into his dancing of toung.

authors note

allright! im back! i got a new flash drive. so i can write! btw tell me in the reviews if you want a smut fest next chapter.


End file.
